The Great Gatsby
by Cherrycoffycake
Summary: When Daisy makes a decision that results in saving the life of her love, their story can finally resume. But before the two can begin to make up for those five years however, they must first find a way to unite and will need the help of Nick, their closest friend. When they manage to unify, their lives truly begin in a way neither Daisy nor Gatsby himself could have ever imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey Guys!**_**This is my first Great Gatsby fanfic, so I really hope you like it and, ya know, constructive criticism needed! Emphasis on**_**constructive! :j Please, no flames, lol. And I hope you enjoy it. Till next time! XD**_

She fidgeted and sighed. She glanced at the phone on the ornamented locker beside her and crease her brow. She was torn as of what to do. There was, of course, no competition between Gatsby and Tom. And Tom knew that, which is why Daisy was so reluctant to make a move just yet. She knew that he knew that she would chose Gatsby over him, and so Tom would do everything in his power to prevent it.

She would first have to convince him otherwise, to prevent him from having his small army of private guards march over to Gatsbys and burn the place down. After finding out that his wife was having an affair with this other man, who Tom considered himself to outrank, he had gone to extremes to ensure the separation of the two was kept permanent, but so far Daisy had pretended that she was just happy to be rid of that dreadful Gatsby once and for all. So far, Tom did not feel the need to imprison her and keep her under 24/7 surveillance. And most importantly, Tom did not yet feel the need to take action against his rival.

Yet she also knew that he would not let her go without fight, and she really didn't want Jay to get hurt, especially after everything he had done for her.

The sun was warm and the breeze, gentle. Sitting by the edge of the pool, was Gatsby himself gazing across the vast water separating himself from his love, and at the infamous green light. A symbol of the goal in his life. To love for the rest of his life, his Daisy. Klipspringer tinkled out some calming movements on the organ, an the butler was fetching Gatsby a drink.

As Wilson glared at him from behind, clutching a gun with shaking hands, Gatsby was oblivious.

Wilson swallowed a shuddering breath to steady himself. He had one goal left in life and, by God, he was going to have Jay Gatsby pay for what he did to his wife, and it would be the last thing he would ever do.

Daisy Buchanan sat on her favourite love seat in the lounge and gazed over to Gatsbys Mansion. On the dresser to her left was an ivory telephone. Daisy had so far managed to convince Tom to go for a nice relaxing game of golf, thus leaving her alone for the next few hours, and now she was contemplating her next move.

George slowly raised the gun with both hands, his heart rate increasing by the second. He began edging closer to the French doors that separated the pool from the hall. Gatsby took a long sigh as he imagined what it would be like when he would get to see his Daisy again, even thought that may prove to be difficult. Unbeknownst to Gatsby, Tom had hired a small army to keep a watch on after that little incident over at the Buchanans residence. But never mind that. He knew he would have to play his cards right anyway and come up with a plan to get her back where she belonged. Safe in his arms.

George cocked the gun silently, and closed his eyes. Now was the time. Gatsby took one last look at the green light. Still none the wiser to the man slowly approaching him. Wilson took one last settling breath, placed his finger on the trigger, and began to squeeze, his whole arm now shaking violently.

But that was it. She just had to convince Tom that she was his, bring his guard down. And Gatsby had to somehow drop below the radar too, cease to appear threatening to Tom, or she would never be alone with him. She had a idea of what they needed to do, but Jay had to be willing to wait, to do this effectively. Daisy was no pretty little fool, and she had never been so grateful of that fact up until now. She lunged for the phone.

The shrill metallic sound of a phone calling to be answered cut through the silence at the side of the pool. George jumped and pulled the trigger in shock, just as Gatsby spun around.

The bullet missed him by inches, and by now the whole Gatsby house hold was alert to trouble at the pool. Cover was blown, but tat didn't disgruntle him. Gatsby lunged at George before he had time to fire a second shot. They began wrestling for control of the gun, crashing into he poolside furniture and sending it tumbling down upon themselves. Meanwhile the telephone kept pulsating with the invasive noise that only added to the panic in the air, as Daisy waited impatiently on the other end, urgently needing to share this plan of hers with her Darling.

Finally Gatsby managed to pry the gun from the rage consumed man below him. He held him down while George hurled abuse at him.

"You bastard! You killed her! You used her and then you killed her! My Myrtle" George began to sob. " What do you mean I used her!" Gatsby exclaimed, steadily becoming increasingly more distressed with every passing moment. "Tom told me everything!" George roared back. "You had an fair with my wife, you used her like she was dirt, and then you get rid of her when you're finished! Now she's gone and you will pay for it! Aaaaaahhhhh!" Wilson bellowed and managed to get the upper hand as Gatsby was shocked. He was snapped back to reality when he was pinned beneath George as he cocked the gun again and forced it painfully into Gatsbys mouth. Gatsby thought frantically for a way to escape this situation, but could not find an open door. After how far the cloud of words surrounding him had taken him in life, it could not take him from the end of it. Suddenly the guards burst through the door, but Wilson just turned to Gatsby with a small triumphant grin on his face and whispered, "Go to hell." Gatsby closed his eyes and thought about his last few moments with Daisy. He envisaged himself growing old together, having kids. How beautiful she looked, how soft her lips were, and finally, he thought of how much he loved her.

Bang.

**Remember to let me know if you liked it, it helps me a lot, and I also love getting reviews! But seriously, can you tell me if you want more chapters? And what way you would like the story to go. Might do it, or might surprise you. ;J Either way, let me know what you guys want. Till next time! Depends, I guess on the previous question... Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Machiavellis Law

The stinging sound of the gun firing echoed throughout the whole house, across the many achers of land, and all the way across the vast stretch of sea separating the West Egg from the Buchanas. There was silence as the sound ricocheted of the various surfaces of the land and structures, and even after it had disappeared over the horizon.

Tom Buchanan was just about to take another swing of his club when he heard a faint sound from the distance. He froze and listened, eyes squinted darting to the sky, mouth pursed into a thin line and head cocked slightly to the right, listening intently. After a few moments, when nothing more met his ears, he relaxed and straightened up. But now, he had a small hopeful grin playing on his lips. Tom knew what he heard, and he had heard the sound of a distance gunshot coming from the west. More specifically, it was coming from the direction of West Egg. And he had a fair idea what had just taken place.

The night before last, George Wilson had been blathering on his shoulder about how terrible the whole incident involving Myrtle and Gatsby was. And it was terrible, but what was even more terrible was the fact that Wilson was blathering on his shoulder!

Tom had made to shove him off, when the sobs of grief turned to shouts of rage. That was when Mr. Buchanan saw his golden opportunity to plant a little white lie in Georges sorrow clouded head. And, yes, he had cursed Gatsby, and listed all the terrible things he would like to do to him if he caught him, some, Tom liked the sound of, others, were not very proper at all.

He then mentioned something about going to kill him. So then Tom decided now would be a good time to leave the enraged man to his thoughts, an politely took his leave. How was he to know that the man was serious?

He took the swing, raised a gloved hand to his forehead and followed the ball with his eyes, then proceeded to the next hole, with a new spring to his step.

Daisy dropped the phone immediately and ran to the window when she heard the gun shot. She squinted franticly through, and searched for some kind of explanation for the shot. Her heart rate doubled and her breathing became shallow when she found she could make out the faraway image of Gatsbys guards sprinting to the pool area, also looking frantic. They were visibly distraught and were calling to each other. It looked chaotic, and there was definitely some commotion taking place. The telephone behind kept calling for the house from its place on the floor where it had been discarded hastily a few moments previous. All Daisy could do was stare out of the window. Her body wouldn't respond. She feared the worst, and was in shock. She always was one for extremities, but slowly Daisy slid to the floor as a horrid thought crept its way into her head, she suddenly knew that she couldn't get live in a world in which there was no Gatsby. She needed to be near Jay. She suddenly realised how comforting even the thought of him living just across the water was to her. She just about managed to drag herself to the couch before there was a familiar voice on the other end of the phone. "Daisy?"

Bang. He waited for the blackness, the pain, anything. He had his eyes shut tight. He had heard the gun fire, so why was he not dead? Slowly, Jay Gatsby opened his eyes just in time to see George Wilsons body slump to the side and free him. He stared at he body, momentarily confused by the outcome.

What on earth was going on? He knew exactly what had happened up until a moment ago. That good for nothing Tom Buchanan had made a deliberate attempt to get rid of Gatsby once and for all. Would he really go that far? Obviously he would.

But he was getting lost in his thoughts again

He then glanced up and saw Nick holding one of his favourite display war guns in both hands, still aiming it at Wilsons crumpled body. In fact, everyone present had frozen in place when the shot rang out, and even the guards were staring at him with bemused expressions. He suddenly dropped the gun and with a start and wiped his hands on the back of his trousers, as if only just realising what he had done. Gatsbys mouth was slightly agape. Nick then looked up at him, and hurried over to help him to his feet, while the guards pointed their weapons uselessly in all directions as if anticipating another attack.

"Gatsby, are you all right?! I was just leaving when I saw Wilson sneaking around the back! He didn't look right, so I- If I had known- I had no idea he was- I just grabbed the nearest weapon I could when I saw the- that he was going to-!" Nicholas began stammering as he helped his friend ungracefully to his feet.

"Thank you, Old Sport, that as some quick thinking on your behalf." Gatsby finally replied when his brain had caught up with the recent event. "Come inside and have a drink. You look like you need it." He commented, ushering Nick inside ahead of him, even though he kept one hand on Nicks shoulder to steady himself. Nick was commended for his quick thinking, and brave actions as the two entered the house, and Gatsby was receiving an extreme flow of apologies for the whole thing. He was becoming crowded by people very quickly, people concerned for his condition, if he was injured, if he needed anything and more importantly to them, their jobs. However Gatsby simply dismissed them all, saving them the unnecessary effort, and their beloved jobs.

The police had already swarmed the place and began cleaning up while the two made to go inside. After the two had recalled their experience of what had happened, and been backed up by everyone present at the time, and the obvious evidence vouching in their favour, the police put the case to rest right then and there. But that still left the uneasy question of what the motive could have been, which Gatsby cleverly hinted at just plain jealousy, in favour of keeping the real motive in the dark for the moment. Nick was in no trouble as his actions had just saved Mr. Gatsbys life, plus it was in defence, although the police asked them to stay inside so they could extract the body and document the 'almost' crime scene.

'That was close...' He thought to himself. 'If not for that phone ringing I would not...' "Wait." Gatsby remembered the phone was still shrieking from its place by the pool and reached for it, in no doubt of who it would be. He pressed the phone gently to his ear as he carried it inside, Nick following in suit. His voice was gentle, hopeful, with a slight tone of urgency "Daisy?"

When Daisy heard his voice on the other end of the phone, she felt as if after a hundred years of holding her breath she could finally breath again. Her relief was so overwhelming, she began to tear with gratefulness and the knowledge that there was a God up in heaven after all. She began to smile through her tears as his voice continued.

"Daisy? Daisy!? Are you there?" He called into the phone. "I'm here, I'm fine, what happened? Are you all right!?" She replied.

Gatsby began to laugh lightly with relief.

"Daisy, I'm fine, I'm fine my love, don't you worry. There was just a little incident involving George Wilson, from the garage. But we're all right."

"Jay, I heard a gun shot! What happened!? Jay, please!"

Gatsby sat down on the regal sofa in the main room and gestured to Nick to prepare a drink for himself, which he did without hesitation. He had just shot a man. Of course he was aware of the circumstance, and that his actions had just saved the life of his best friend, yet it still didn't feel right. He had only been drunk twice in his life, so far, but once again he now planed to get roaring drunk.

Gatsby declined a drink when offered, much too engrossed in speaking with Daisy. Nick could hear that he was trying to play down the event as best he could, speaking with soothing voice and words, but apparently Daisy was having none of it, as finally Gatsby sighed, and retold the event to the phone in detail, leaving out some of the more vivid details.

Nick left them to talk and headed into another room to finish his drink.

"Oh my God..." Daisy whispered, when Gatsby had finished the story. "I'm so glad you are alright, but... God, why would he do that?"

He groaned internally. That was one of the questions Gatsby hoped she wouldn't ask, and he knew he couldn't lie to her. He then added in what George had screamed at him, and what Tom had to do with everything.

Daisy was silent for a minute. Gatsby let her absorb the information. It didn't shock Gatsby at all when he actually thought about it, but it was a blow for her.

"He's lost his mind, hasn't he, Jay? Daisy asked tiredly. " He has actually, finally lost his mind." "Not at all, not at all, unfortunately, it was merely a clever little attempt to get rid of me once and for all." Gatsby was silent for a moment, as thoughts of Daisy left alone in a house with Tom who had now showed him that he was capable and willing to go to lengths to destroy him, and the fact that he now knew that Daisy had never loved him, floated within his head. Tom Buchanan may have had impeccable breeding, and an extensive wealth that could almost match his own, but Gatsby was quite sure that despite all of this, he may well not be above taking his frustrations out on the one he thought to have 'betrayed him', even though that 'one' was never his to begin with, was Gatsbys steadfast belief. Because of all this, Gatsby began to feel quite impatient to have Daisy out of any possible danger. He swallowed before whispering into the phone, "I'm coming over now to get you." And hung up, already envisaging Daisys beautiful face when she greeted him.

.

"No, Gatsby don't-!" Daisy objected, but he was already gone.

Gatsby stood and began wandering throughout the various rooms in search of Nick. He found him sitting at the piano with another drink in his hands.

Nick was coming to grips with what had just happened. He had decided to forgive himself, and realised that it was the only thing he could have done in that situation.

"A world without Gatsby," he thought to himself, "would be a very dull place indeed. The most hopeful person I have ever met, that most extraordinary man, and the kindest friend, gone. I can hardly imagine it. He wouldn't deserve that, not in a million years. Gatsby may be a man of steel on the outside, but really he can be quite innocent and even childlike at the best of times.' He thought back to all the time when he and Daisy had just met, and how insecure he was feeling, and how hard he tried not to show it. 'Its phenomenal how someone who has come from, well, nothing, is now the most successful man in this side of New York, yet has not become caught up in all that comes with wealth and power, and lost everything. And even with no father to advise him on how to make his success, he found a substitute, and without a fortune to help him on his feet, James Gats had to crawl from the bottom with shear determination, and is now soaring to the top. He may have been slightly bullheaded sometimes, but he also knew that his friend had given him nothing but sound advice, and so he automatically trusted in whatever he may say. Another thing that made Nick astonished. Gatsby seemed vulnerable to manipulative people who would kill to befriend him, yet that is what seemed to make him so lethal. He could lure anyone into a false sense of security, cause them to let their guard own, only then could he discover their real motives. If you passed his test, you had a loyal friend for life. Fail, and one would blend into the crowd of people he would use and eventually step on to keep his life going up. From the amount of true friends Gatsby really had, one could assume that for a long time, he had no one to turn to. His only source of comfort, a green light and all it represented. He still loves the woman he gave himself to all those years ago, still needs her. His looks and wealth leave him with the choice of any woman in the city, yet he only has eyes for one. I've never thought of love as being the strongest force on earth, but now I see that it has had the power to change their lives forever. I'm quite content now that Gatsby is the one for her, after all, I still have to watch out for her, and I feel he is my only chance of redemption after that night at the apartment with Tom, how I stood by and watched. Gatsby will still love her whatever the circumstance, and of that I am certain. He has proved that to everyone many times. He really is a phenomenon."

He noticed said phenomenon striding into the room then. Nick looked up at Gatsby and smiled fondly at him.

Gatsby looked sceptically at his friend. "You're not drunk, are you?" He asked as he watched Nick with the side of his eye, a questioning frown on his brow. "Not yet." He replied as he raised the glass to his lips once more, only to have it snatched from his grasp replaced on the piano, and instead be dragged out to the front of the manner where Gatsbys yellow speed machine waited. Suddenly Nick was forsaking his heartfelt eulogy.

Nick suddenly jumped in front of Gatsby and placed both hands on his chest to slow him as he headed around to the rivers seat, a steely look inner turmoil and determination masking his eagerness to see his beloved once more.

Nicks actions surprised him and he looked at him questioningly, one hand on the open door of the car, the other on the cane he was so fond of, yet possessed no need for whatsoever.

Nick new it would be extremely hard to convince someone strong willed as Gatsby not to go to Daisys side immediately, but he had very good reasoning.

"Whoa, easy there, Old Sport! Whatever seems to be the matter?" Gatsby looked deep into his eyes.

'Well," Nick began, uncertain as of how to put this, and yet under pressure at the intensity of Gatsbys gaze.

"Think about it. It would not be a good idea to just arrive at the Buchanans doorstep to deliver Daisy here. Tom is on high alert for you, he expects you to show up at any moment and try to get Daisy, and will be until the day you- umm... Imagine the precautions he may be taking. You could get killed if you try to get near... Gatsby?"

Gatsby had suddenly turned and begun marching back into the house.

"You're absolutely right, Old Sport!" He called back as Nick scurried after him, hand on his hat to keep it firmly in place as he had to jog to cover ground like Gatsby as he strode back into the room they had just left, waving his cane with excitement as he spoke. "It's obvious! All we have to do is fake my death, make Tom believe George shot me down, an therefore he will pull all defences. Then, we can prepare for an attack without arousing suspicion, and attack when its least expected. Afterwards I can easily rescue Daisy, without the distress." Gatsby finished. His face darkened. "But you, you will somehow have to keep a close eye on her before hand. Make sure she is kept safe." Gatsby furrowed his brow and stroked his chin.

He then sat on the sofa and called the Buchanans. He then thrust the telephone into Nicks hands, just as the call was answered. "Hello, Buchanan residence, who is calling?" Came the voice of an old butler.

"Its Daisys cousin, Nick. I'd like to speak to her about visiting some time. Is it possible that I could speak to her?" Nick queried courteously. "Just a moment please." He replied in a monotonous voice.

Nick then thrust the phone back at Gatsby as Daisy answered. "Hi, Nick. How is Gatsby?" She questioned urgently. Nick, who could hear both voices from his position next to Gatsby, was not surprised.

"Daisy, it's me, I'm fine, are you all right?" A smile in his voice.

"Yes, yes, but it makes me sad that I'm not with you." She said, her voice cracking.

"Don't worry Daisy, I'll be coming to get you soon. We just need to know is it safe for us all to come over now. Where is Tom? How many guards are there? Is he treating you well?"

Daisys voice was distant, and seemed calculating. "... Jay, you can't come over."

"Yes, we have decided on that for now, but I will come for you soon-"

Daisy continued. " Jay, you wouldn't believe the amount of guards he has securing the whole house. He's just begging for you to give him a reason to attack. So far it seems to him that I am happy here, so he's not suspicious. But he is ready and wants to fight. If you come over hear, you will not make it out unscathed, I know it, please Jay. You have to believe me. He really feels he has a score to settle with you, and he will not take the proper and respectable approach this time!" Daisy was becoming, worked up, yet Gatsby knew to let her finish, as interrupting her now would only cause her more distress.

Gatsby was a clever man, and he knew that running headlong over to the Buchanan household would have dire consequences. If not for him, for Daisy, and her safety took priority in every situation.

"I see him just staring over to West Egg sometimes with the most vindictive glare you could imagine. And I know that if anything happened, why, Jay, I would just die."

"Don't talk like that Daisy, please. You know I'll be fine-" Gatsby began, but Daisy wasn't finished yet.

" No, Jay, please, you have to promise me that you wont just try to fight fire with fire, because it won't work. He has been planning this, and he will go to extremes if he considers it appropriate, we have to think of something else."

Gatsby was silent for a moment, and Daisy waited. Finally he spoke.

"Ok, I promise, Daisy. But lets think about this, I then have to slip under the radar until he's not so prepared... we have come up with one idea. Just so we can get in without having to worry about the guards. We were planning to fake my death, as it is convenient in the since that Tom suspects that I should be dead anyway. Then we can easily get to you."

"Oh, Gatsby, that's brilliant! You are a genius! I just know it will work!"

Nick had returned to the room after going to pour himself another drink, and had sat beside Gatsby, listening to the conversation. He spoke up after a few moments.

"Hello Daisy, how are you?"

"Oh, hi Nick, I'm glad to hear you are all right, and thank you for being in the right place at the right time."

"Think nothing of it, Daisy, he's my best friend, how could I not." At those two words Gatsby smiled. And Daisy began to commend him on his bravery when he stopped her.

"Well, I heard a clever point you made, Daisy, about how you act content with Tom, and therefore, he doesn't seem paranoid with you, which lets you move about freely, instead of under house arrest."

"Thank you, Nickie, although I do feel guilty about it. It was the only thing I could think of that might help my circumstance." Nick passed the phone to the ever-growing distressed Gatsby.

"Thanks to this plan, we can then get in and get you out without arousing suspicion." He reassured her.

"Yes, but it'll take some time. I'd say it will be at least a week before we can begin lowering his guard." Nick interjected.

"Gatsby pressed the phone to his chest, covering the mouthpiece, and shout-whispered to Nick. "A week? I need Daisy back here now, I worry for her safety in that house. Remember, he may not be suspicious of her, but that doesn't mean he has forgotten that she left with me that night. But that doesn't mean-" He paused, and sighed, and lifted the phone to his ear once more. "Daisy, it may be a short while until we see each other again, but Nick will be able to stay over and keep an eye on Buchanan-"

Daisy interjected "I have to go! Toms back! I'll speak with you soon." And with that she hung up.

Gatsby placed the phone on the coffee table and sighed. "I do hope she is all right. Now." He addressed Nick. "In a day from now you are to visit the Buchanans, convince Tom that you're on his side. By then I will have the story of my death front page news" His friend opened his mouth to question but Gatsby continued, far to eager about the plan to stop now. He had a feeling, that if his character judgement of Tom was correct, this just might work. "It doesn't matter how you do it, just convince him. Tell him anything , I don't care. You are to gain his trust, and hopefully in a short space of time he will completely trust you once more."

"That doesn't sound too difficult. I think we have a plan." Nick concluded. Nick finished his drink and followed Gatsby briskly as Gatsby began talking to the chief of police in hushed voices, to begin the unusual task of spreading news of his death.

Daisy slammed down the phone and lay back on the love seat just as Tom walked into the room, with a grin on his face. "Hello, Darling, how was your game?" She began as he stood at the window that looked out onto Gatsbys.

"Oh, hello Dear. Yes, very good thank you." He smiled at her then resumed gazing out of the window, his eyes searching, a smirk on his lips.

"You look splendidly cheerful today, what is it?" Daisy commented pleasantly. Having an idea of what it may be, she felt anger boiling up inside her, which she quickly suppressed, a skill she would have to remember to teach Gatsby.

Tom paused and faced her. "Did you hear anything unusual in the past hour, something loud, coming from over in that direction. He gestured to the window with a flick of his head on 'that'.

"Daisy looked thoughtful. "Well yes, actually I did. It sounded like fireworks, but its the middle of the day in-"

Tom laughed contently. "Close, my Dear, close. But those were no fireworks. My dear, that was the sound of something much better..."

"Well, what was it dear?" Daisy asked innocently, hating Tom more and more with each passing second.

Tom sat carefully beside Daisy facing her, and took her hand in his. He opened his mouth to speak, but paused. "I'm sure well see soon enough." He decided, patting her hand lightly. He then rose, and left, without another word. Daisy sent a disgusted look in the direction of the door when he had gone. She then smiled as she looked out of the window, with the knowledge that she would soon be with Gatsby forever more.


End file.
